


fata morgana

by Hisana_Runryuu



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen, Postapocalipsys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Runryuu/pseuds/Hisana_Runryuu
Summary: «Я просто проверю», — убеждал себя Кайл, стаскивая с плеч плащ и закатывая рукава рубашки.FataMorganaAU





	fata morgana

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по этому посту (который лучше прочитать перед прочтением) и арту (https://vk.com/wall-27148988_1551). В подарок автору <3

«Я просто проверю», — убеждал себя Кайл, стаскивая с плеч плащ и закатывая рукава рубашки. Ладони тряслись, как на экзамене по матанализу, и ткань постоянно выскальзывала из непослушных пальцев.

Сегодня их компания обосновалась в какой-то огромной многоэтажке с множеством комнат. Кайл выбрал самую дальнюю от места их ночевки. И парой этажей ниже — так, на всякий случай. Чтобы точно никто не услышал.

Кайл судорожно выдохнул и невольно закусил губу, невидящим взглядом изучая свое бледное запястье. Блять. Может, не стоит? Как там, «меньше знаешь — крепче спишь»?

Кайл нахмурился. Да что с ним творится. Такие мысли ведь совершенно не в его духе. Он же Кайл-мать-его-Брофловски, а не трус какой-нибудь.

Он вытащил из кармана плаща пару лент ткани, облил одну водкой, позаимствованной у бывшего владельца комнаты, и обработал предплечье и свой складной нож. Затем Кайл стянул с носа очки, отложив их в сторону, запихал в рот оставшийся кусок ткани, приложил острие к руке и снова помедлил. Кровь стучала в висках, лезвие тяжело давило на податливую кожу. Кайла трясло.

«Я должен проверить. Я обязан». Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох.

И, не давая себе времени передумать, Кайл с силой полоснул ножом по предплечью.

В ушах зазвенело от собственного крика. Кайл, зажмурившись и согнувшись от боли, впился зубами в кляп и отвел руку в сторону, дожидаясь, пока боль немного утихнет.

Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Кайл бросил взгляд на надрез. Получилось неглубоко — либо остроты ножа не хватило, либо силы удара. Кайл, сглотнув, перехватил рукоять поудобнее. Отступать было нельзя. Он снова занес лезвие над раной. Ладонь дрожала, и острие прыгало туда-сюда. Вдох-выдох.

Кайл, внутренне сжавшись, резко опустил нож.

И услышал звон удара металла о металл.

Больно больше не было.

Кайл отложил нож в сторону и медленно вытянул изо рта уже не нужный кляп, не отрывая глаз от разреза. Внутри, там, где должны быть сосуды, мышцы и кости, поблескивали хромированные пружины и пульсировали трубки. Из горла Кайла вырвался тихий смешок, когда он осторожно повернул руку, наблюдая, как внутри сжимались и разжимались поршни.

— Вот, значит, как, — хрипло шепнул он, с силой проводя здоровой рукой по лицу.

Где-то в глубине души Кайл знал, что ему и не нужна была эта проверка.

Где-то в глубине души он и так всё прекрасно знал.

***

Утром следующего дня запястья Стэна плотно обматывали бинты. Заметив направленный на них взгляд Кайла, Стэн вздрогнул и быстро спустил вниз закатанные рукава рубашки. Кайл больно, до крови закусил губу, неосознанно оттягивая рукава у своего плаща.

— Едем на сделку, — скомандовал он. Голос его звучал неожиданно сдавленно и глухо, как из гофрированной трубы.


End file.
